A conventional home soybean milk maker comprises a motor, a blade, a head unit and a cylindrical container, wherein the lower cover of the head unit is capped on the cylindrical container. The device for crushing and slurry-making of such a conventional home soybean milk maker comprises a Filter mesh cover in which crushing blade is provided and the materials for making slurry are also contained. Therefore, it is difficult to clean the filter mesh cover. Especially it becomes even more difficult to clean the filter mesh cover when the filter mesh cover is heated up within the slurry during slurry boiling-up.